smoke and emeralds
by LadyLionheart
Summary: Scenes from the world of 'what she missed'.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: So I dont currently have plans to write out a whole story for 'What she missed' I got such a overwelming reply to it, I'm going to write out scenes as they come to me. So here it is, inspired by Lady Antebellum's "we owned the night"_

U^U^U^U^U^U

Harry smiled softly as he ran a hand down Draco's back, resting on his side as he studied the blond laying in his bed, in tangled sheets and sleeping peacefully. Biting his lip as he spread his hand out across his back he sighed, feeling the smaller man's body raise and fall with each breath."I wish I knew how to tell you..."He muttered. But he knew, like Draco did, that it was just this once. Just once to get it out of their systems so they could go on with their lives.

The blond wasn't a classic beauty, though where ever he went, he did draw attention. He just had a way of entering a room, and looking as if he knew the world adored him, even if everyone present couldn't stand him. Sharp angular features were almost to much, the platinum of his hair almost to bright to be appealing...yet Harry couldn't help but want to stare at Draco. He was beautiful...not that he'd ever call him that. He was liable to be casturated if he did. Whenever their eyes met, smoky grey with emerald green, the world stood still.

Closing his eyes he laid back, pretending to not notice when the sleeping man stirred, slipped away. Tried not to let it break his heart, as the other went back to his wife.

U^U^U^U^U

Harry raised his glass, sipping his wine as he watched the blon couple dance. And his heart hurt as he watched, because they were beautiful together. Swallowing hard he looked at his glass before he tossed his drink back, feeling the alcohol burn on it's way down. He wanted more, he wanted Draco's stolen kisses, and life altering words.

It hurt to watch, to imagine, because it was painful to see. Because he knew what it was like to see that lithe body wrapped up in a blanket, lazy with pleasure. Wincing a little as he realized he'd been staring, and meeting smokey eyes. In that moment, the world stood still.

And he knew he was screwed. He wanted so much more.


	2. Doctor?

Draco paused mid-sort of the file sitting on his desk, raising his eyes to look at the brunette standing in the door. Frowning slightly as he studied him. What was he doing here? Tilting his head he sighed. Even after a few months after sleeping with him, he still found himself drawn to the he didn't want to be. Dammit, he was happily married...wasn't he?

"Potter, what are you doing here?"The coolly arrogant voice sounded amused, with the soft wondering under it. If you listened close enough. Which Harry was. He wanted to know that the other was thinking about him, as much as he'd been thinking about Harry.

"Well you see doctor, I've had this rash that keeps spreading."He stated, smiling a little as Draco's eyes widened. Lust dilating his pupils as he looked at Harry.

"Oh, really?"Draco said in the same cool voice."And you trusted me to look at this?"

"Well all, you are the head of St. Mungo's these days."Harry smiled walking around the desk, forcing Draco's chair to move back from the desk, sliding into his lap."And I so wanted to play doctor."

Draco's laughter filled the room, looking up at him."You're not really sick are you?"He asked, knowing he'd lost. He wanted the man in his lap to much to refuse to play this game.

No matter where it ended.


	3. realizations

Astoria Malfoy smiled slightly as she watched her husband. Beautiful didn't quite cover how good he looked. Many had expected an older Draco to turn out a elegant version of Lucius, and yet that sharpness of his features had softened with age, grey eyes becoming a little bluer. He was his mother's son, more then his father's.

For a moment her smile was all that graced her features, before a slight puckering line appeared between her eyes as she looked harder. There was...something off. Something that wasn't usually there. Approaching Draco she tilted her head as he didn't notice her, instead looking with almost longing across the room.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?" Was it her imagination of was there disappointment in his voice that it was her?

"Are you okay?"She smiled resting a hand on his arm.

"Fine."He smiled turning to look at her, trying to keep the disappointment and longing off his face. It was always the same, when they went into public together. Tied to his wife's side he couldn't go where he wanted to.

"Malfoy, champagne?"The light, amused voice of Harry Potter interrupted their conversation, the almost completely hidden edge of jealously in his voice.

"From you?Always."Draco said sarcastically, though wearily. He was tired of having to pretend. Shuddering a little when he remembered the night before, champagne spilled over bare skin... clearing his throat he smiled as he took the glass, carefully keeping their fingers from brushing. Not sure if he could control his reaction if he touche him, even accidently.

Astoria frowned slightly watching the careful words, the careful moves that her husban was doing, before her eyes widened slightly. No._No._

Draco tilted his head, smiling slightly as he looked up at Harry, a small shy smile that belonged to no one but Harry."How are you doing these days?"

Astoria turned away, not waiting to hear the answer. Her heart hurting becuse she'd realized a devastating 'd lost her husband to a man he'd despised once.

And the next day, the only one surprised with Draco Malfoy filing for divorce, was his lover.


	4. Realizations Alternate

A/N: Just a different idea on how Astoria found out

U^U^U^U^U^U

Astoria smiled slightly as she looked around the ballroom, wondering what had possesed her mother in law to create a carnival inside and out, turning the manor into a free for all place of games and amusement, the upper levels of society giving away to careless amusement. Shaking her head at Narcissa, she moved through the crowd in search of her husband. Tilting her head as she found him, smiling wider when she saw him. Soft blond hair curled around his face, and even if he wasn't looking at her, the half smile on Draco's lips tugged at her heart.

"Do you love the man with the storm colored eyes, and another's name written on his heart?"

Astoria started, nearly spilling her champagne when she did, looking at the elderly woman standing next to her."Excuse me?"

"Your husband. The one with the storm colored eyes, and another's name on his lips?"

"Whatever are you talking about, mrs...?"

"I am of no importance."Astoria winced at the gentle grip on her elbow, following the pointing finger."Just watch."

Astoria's eyes followed the pointing finger, looking at Draco and who he was talking to. Her heart twisting as she saw that half smile that she'd thought had only belonged to her. That half smile that spoke of nights in tangle sheets, and sweat slicked skin. Of frantic kisses stolen in shadowed corners. The only sound louder then the pounding of her heart was the whispered words that sounded like a shout.

"Draco, come garden's dark, and _she_ wont notice that you're not inside anymore."

"Ah, but I am not willing to take the chance. I will not be made a fool of days before I file for divorce."

"Dray..."

The conversation trailed away, away from Astoria as the two disappeared onto the balcony together, emerald colored eyes and storm grey cloudy with something besides anger and hate. Astoria swallowed hard, looking around for the woman who had pointed them out, and finding herself strangely alone. Wondering who the old woman was, she wondered if she should thank or despise the insight.


	5. God Gave Me You

Disclaimer:I dont own the characters, or the song. Respectively, the belong to JK Rowling, and Blake Shelton. Now!On with the story.

Harry smiled slightly as he looked around the ballroom,sipping the wine from the glass in his hand as he watched the glittering throng of withces and wizards dance. Half listening to Ginny talking to him as they leaned against the balcony railing, catching up on things that had happened in the past week or so since they'd seen each other. Sighing slightly he wondered if the pain of arguing with Draco would ever go away.

Even in the moments of joy, the shadow of their argument lay between them, dividing something no one had expected to happen, and they both cherished.

_"I've been a walking heartache, I've made a mess of me, the person that I've been lately, Ain't who I wanna be."_

Two people's heads in the ballroom came up like a hound one the scent, at the soft, lilting, accented voice singing. Despite the band playing music, who would have ever thought to hear _that_ voice singing a muggle song...or that he'd do it in public.

"_But you stay right here beside me, and watch the storm blow through, and I need you, cause god gave me you for the ups and downs, god gave me you for the days of doubt, and for when I think I lost my way, there are no words left to say it's true, god gave me you."_

Astoria frowned a little as she shook her head, sighing in pain as she heard the words. After all, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy's romance was a constant gossip topic, and no one had missed the two men not attending the party together. Who would have ever thought her once husband would throw away his pride to beg for forgiveness in public?Or beg at all?

Smiling as she raised her glass in salute at the man passing her, she wished them well. Because she knew what hardships could come from hating that deeply, and loving that hard.

"_There's more here than what we're seeing, a divine conspiracy, that you a angel lovely, could somehow fall for me, you'll always be love's great martyr, and I'll be the flattered fool, and I need you."_

Draco closed his eyes as he sang, concentrating on making his voice even and soft, not jagged with the need to convince Harry he was telling the truth. That despite the fights, and anger he needed his lover. Smiling amused as the words touched his heart, because he knew Harry would always be the great martyr, always willing to sacrifice everything for the greater good.

Ah, well Draco'd be more selfish for them both, hoarding what they had, clinging to it with needy and greedy hands, unwilling to share with anyone but Harry. After all, he knew he loved the other he'd tried to do without him once, and found that there was some things he wasn't willing to sacrifice for his pride.

"_God gave me you for the ups and downs, God gave me you for the days of doubt, and for when I think I lost my way, there's no words here left to say its true, god gave me you_"

Harry smiled as he finally made his way through the crowd, pausing at the edge of the dancefloor to look at the man hovering there. For once all that willowy grace and fearlessness seemed to be hovering on the edge of fleeing. Watching amused as his arrogant lover laid his pride on the ground. As if he'd needed that to forgive him. after all, Draco should know, Harry always forgave.

Smiling as he stepped closer,gently pulling the man into his arms, he slid his lips over the blond's as he kissed him, raising his head. "I love you."He mutttered pulling away, gently tugging the other onto the dancefloor, delighted laughter escaping when Draco finished the song, felt the words twining their way around his heart, and saw the blond's answering smile.

"_On my own I'm only, half of what I could be, I can't do without you, we're stitched together, and what love has tethered, I pray we never undo. Cause god gave me you."_


End file.
